


Careless Vandalism

by iihappydaysii, LeviSqueaks, MistressPandora



Category: Lord John Series - Diana Gabaldon, Outlander & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, Jamie Fraser/Lord John - established relationship, Just Sex, M/M, Multi, No trauma, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23660704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iihappydaysii/pseuds/iihappydaysii, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeviSqueaks/pseuds/LeviSqueaks, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressPandora/pseuds/MistressPandora
Summary: Tom Byrd was as upset by Lord John and Jamie's torn clothes as Grey had anticipated. Together, Lord John and Jamie make it up to Tom, earning his forgiveness.
Relationships: Jamie Fraser/Lord John Grey, Jamie Fraser/Lord John Grey/Tom Byrd
Comments: 15
Kudos: 51





	Careless Vandalism

**Author's Note:**

> Step 1: Cast _obliviate_ at the trauma that inhibits Jamie and John. Just get that out of the way, make room for a well-established relationship.  
> Step 2: Relieve some of that unbearable sexual tension in _The Scottish Prisoner_ and cut poor wee Byrd some slack.

Lord John Grey steeled himself for the inevitable lecture he was about to endure from his valet Tom Byrd in regards to the current state of his dress. This confrontation might go more smoothly if Grey had an excuse for the destruction of Tom’s hard work beyond the truth, which was that he and Jamie Fraser had run afoul of a band of ruffians at a nearby tavern. They’d narrowly escaped through a back alley but not before the unfortunate demise of an extraordinary number of stitches, hems and buttons. At least, Grey would not have to face the wrath of young Tom Byrd alone this time. 

Tom was waiting for them at their campsite, nestled in a private copse of trees outside of town. He’d built the fire up for the night and looked up at the sound of their footsteps. “There you are, my lords, I was startin’ to get--what have you _done_ to your suit?” His face was awash in horror and scandalized disapproval. “The both of you! You look a right pair of brigands, you do.”

Grey glanced down at himself as if, until this moment and Tom’s grand announcement, he had been unaware that his clothing had been sullied and tattered beyond recognition. Then, he looked over at Jamie Fraser, appearance just as destroyed, then back to his frowning valet. Grey allowed his lips to tip into a crooked smile. Maybe he’d built enough good will over the years between him and Tom that the young man would not tender his resignation right here on the spot. Maybe. “Yes, it appears that we do, doesn’t it? But we have a good explanation for that.”

Tom folded his arms across his chest and gave Grey a wilting glare. "Alright. Let's hear it then."

“Um…” Grey turned his gaze to Jamie. “I’ll let Fraser explain. He tells the story better.” He was starting to wonder if he really did have a death wish. 

Jamie stared at John, blue eyes piercing into his soul and clearly showing his irritation with the betrayal. "Weel, it isna a long story. Grey and I were drinking in town and a small group of gentlemen took onerous feelings to our presence. A few words were exchanged and when they didna seem fond of those, a few rousing rounds of fisticuffs followed. We may have gotten a wee bit disheveled in the process but nay harm done," he explained in a grave tone. 

Byrd listened with raised eyebrows, his mouth falling open in shock as Jamie concluded the tale. "No harm done, 'e says!" He stalked across the grass and stuck his fingers through a ripped seam of Grey's coat, then did the same to a slash in the skirt of Jamie's coat. "If this is 'no harm done' I hope I never live to see the day that harm _is_ done!" He held out his hands, looking terribly stern and put out. "Off with the coats, then. Give 'em here so as I can assess the damage."

Jamie smirked down at the man and then over to John. It was if the man was teasing both of them as he slowly shrugged off his coat, shirt pulling taut over his chest. "You know, wee Byrd," he drawled casually as he folded it carefully and began to hand it over, hands brushing Tom's. "I am usually offered a bit o’ drink before I'm asked to undress."

Tom accepted Jamie's coat and cradled it to his chest. "You don't mean to tell me you got yourselves into this mess sober."

John observed Jamie now, without his coat. Then dropped his gaze away, turning his attention to Tom. “One may have to redefine sober ever so slightly for that to be the case.” He smiled at Tom, hoping to soften his valet.

The young man blew a kind of sigh through his nose, his other hand still outstretched expectantly for John's coat. "That sounds more like it. Yours too, my lord, let me have it. It'll take me two days' hard labor to mend these."

“Oh, my dear Tom,” Grey said, putting on an air dramatic enough to match Tom’s stressed demeanor. “I do apologize for the inconvenience that Mr. Fraser and I have brought upon you. I hope that one day, somehow, we can manage to earn your forgiveness for our crimes.” He shrugged off his coat and handed it to his valet. He patted Tom’s hand gently as he took the coat.

Jamie didn’t reply though he watched the two men intently before glancing around the copse of trees, “Have ye eaten sup yet, wee Byrd?” His words were casual as he asked the question, relaxing after his scan of the surrounding area.

Tom softened at last, the air of imposition and disdain fading away so quickly that it was evident it was never in earnest. "Yes, sir, I did. There's a bit left if you're hungry." He paused, arms still wrapped protectively around the coats. "And there's that nice bottle of whisky in the portmanteau. Shall I fetch it out for you?"

“I’ll fetch it out for us, if you would like some as well. I feel like you’ve put up with enough from us this evening given the state of our dress. You don’t need to be serving us dinner and drinks as well,” Grey said. “I think we all could use an evening of relaxation.”

A small smile crept its way over Tom’s lips. “Very good, my lord.”

“Aye, I wanted to make sure yer belly was full, is all. Relax a bit Tom, ye needna worry yerself on our accounts. We’re far from a party or ball where it might matter,” Jamie insisted as he settled himself down on one of the rocks and stretched wide.

Tom stowed the ripped coats in a trunk, pausing to narrow his eyes at John’s back as he stooped at the portmanteau. “Oh, my lord, your waistcoat too?” He clucked his tongue with deep disapproval, but there was no heat in it. “What, did some bloke yank you about by your collar? Off with it then, I’ll have to mend that tomorrow too.”

“If only,” Grey said, exhausted from their day's raucous conclusion and yes, not entirely sober. He hoped neither Jamie nor Tom would think too deeply about what had just been said and removed his waistcoat, plucking open each button, then stretching his back as he shrugged the garment off his shoulders. 

Tom watched John remove his waistcoat, and swallowed hard as he accepted it, turning to lay it in the trunk with their coats. “And you, captain?” he asked Fraser. “Take any other stray blades this evening?”

Jamie’s lips twitched and he settled back on his elbows, his eyes gleaming in the firelight as he watched John’s face dance with emotion before settling back on Tom. “Och aye, I’m sure a blade or two fancied their way close enough. I dinna ken where though.” His tone was flippant as he arched his neck to pop it, the sound sinking into the pop and sizzle of the logs Tom had set ablaze. “Would ye help me look, mo balach?” 

With a sigh that was probably supposed to sound put-out but instead just came across as fond and endearing, Tom looked Jamie over with a critical eye, first from behind, then in front. He _tsked_ and bent low over Jamie. His thumb traced the outline of a stain near the neck of Jamie’s waistcoat, near enough that Tom could have stretched his fingers and brushed Jamie’s throat. “That’s going to need to soak. I’d best start it now.” Tom’s voice had lost its nagging tone of command and he swallowed hard.

Jamie arched his neck a little though his eyes were trained on Tom, lidded and intense in their stare, “hmmm,” he acknowledged then pressed himself up to sit and then stand, towering over Tom and meeting his eyes as he slowly popped the buttons. One. Two. His fingers deftly threaded them. Three. Four. The fifth fell from the ragged string holding it into his hand and he tsked in amusement before holding it out to Tom, one auburn eyebrow raised in silent query. 

With a steadying breath, John took several steps towards Jamie and Tom. They looked quite the pair. One broad and red, the other lithe and dark. Jamie happened to be quite older than Tom, but still managed to give off a more youthful, reckless air than the stuffy, tightly wound Tom Byrd. “Could you use my help, Tom? Searching for tears to mend and stains to blot, that is?” Grey kept his voice low. 

“N-no, my lord,” Tom stammered. “Rather, yes. No, my lord. That is,” he licked his lips as his gaze darted between the two men, like a skittish rabbit. “That is, it might be b-best to wait. Until daylight.” Tom’s eyes settled on John’s mouth. “And assume the lot will need mending. My lord.”

“In that case, we might as well just take them all off now, so you can get to that right away in the morning,” Grey said, shooting a look at Jamie.

Jamie’s eyes were dark and his lips curled in a smile as he nodded and shrugged off the waistcoat before dragging his shirt up from the collar over his head. His wild curls escaped their tie from the disheveling the shirt gave them and they formed a halo around his head as he relaxed his shoulders. “Aye,” he agreed as he dropped them to the rock and then brought fingers around to pop one of the buttons at the waist of his breeches. “I suppose it wouldna do to let them set and get dirtier overnight from the ground.”

Tom’s eyes were drawn to the motion, then back up to Jamie, to John, and back to Jamie. He nodded, looking rather at a loss. “Yes,” he agreed, “right. Exactly. It’s a nice night after all. Excellent point, captain.” Tom turned back to John. “Don’t you think so, my lord?”

“Anything to make your life a little easier, after what we’ve done.” John’s tongue darted out to wet dry lips and he swallowed, fisting his shirts in his hand to untuck it from his breeches before stopping himself. “It’s been a physically exhausting evening, Tom. I was wondering if you wouldn’t mind helping me out of my shirts. It’s perfectly fine if you’re not feeling up to it.”

“Of course,” Tom agreed, nudging John’s hands away from the wrinkled fabric. The tension was palpable and delicious as Tom lifted John’s shirt with great care and deliberation, turning it right-side-in and folding it hastily. His hand closed on the garment awkwardly, quite defeating the purpose of folding it. “How else can I help, my lord?”

Grey laid a hand on Tom’s forearm and gave it a gentle squeeze. Still leaving his touch, he leaned in and whispered low close to Tom’s ear, “You could help Captain Fraser, if you want?” He glanced over at Jamie to catch his attention, raising his voice slightly. “I think he would appreciate that.”

Jamie made an eager, assenting noise behind Tom. He wasn’t sure what it was he was supposed to enjoy, but if John was suggesting it with that look in his eye, Jamie was sure he would. 

Tom stared openly at the tall Scot, bare to the waist. “Of course,” he said. His hands were unsteady but determined at Jamie’s flies, and he managed to unfasten them with minimal fumbling. Eyes locked with Jamie’s, Tom sank slowly to his knees before him, unbuckling Jamie’s boots and easing them off. Tom set Jamie’s boots neatly aside, and pulled Jamie’s breeches down at an agonizingly slow pace.

Jamie’s eyes darkened further, looking nearly black in the low light. The light from the fire gleamed across his skin and set his hair to fire around his head. He allowed the slide of fine material down his hips and thighs, cock swaying when it was released, his arousal evident though he did not break his gaze. He waited until the breeches were past the swell of his thighs and skirting his calves before bending, hands coming to cup Tom’s cheeks and pressing a kiss to them. His movements slow and languid as he took his time devouring the younger man. “Dinna fash yerself, wee Byrd. The Major and I,” his lips twitched in amusement for using the wrong rank, “will take good care of ye, if ye let us.” 

Tom melted by degrees under Jamie’s touch. “Y-yes,” he said. He was not the innocent boy he once had been, and he knew exactly what Jamie meant. “I mean to say, very good, captain. Yes, I will.” 

Grey walked up behind Tom, running light fingers over the exposed skin of his neck. He kissed him there and let out a warm breath that would cool against the wetness. He did it once, then twice, then three times, sweeping the tail of Byrd’s hair out of the way. He kissed up his neck, then licked along the shell of his ear before sucking the lobe into his mouth and giving it a sharp bite. “It’s our turn to undress you, I reckon.” He quickly rucked the shirt out of Byrd’s breeches then slid flat hands up over the peaks of hip bones to the rough trail of hair beneath his navel. “Have you ever imagined this before?” Grey whispered again, into the ear he’d been attending. “I have.”

A shudder wracked Tom’s body and he leaned back against John’s chest. “Yes,” Tom admitted. He looked up at Jamie, still so close. “Half of it, at any rate. A hundred times, at least.” He squeezed his eyes shut, but just for a moment, looking around as if to assure himself it was not a dream. “As for the rest,” he said, his tongue darting out to lick his dry lips. It was the movement of a parched man. “With the captain, I mean.” Tom nodded, loose hair rustling against John’s bare shoulder. “That too. Since he came to Argus House and I saw how you look at each other.” Tom added a hasty, “My lord,” as if he feared to suddenly display impertinence.

Jamie crouched down so that he could be close to both of the other men. They were so small compared to him that he looked like a giant looming over them while they were both on their knees. There were a great many things that could happen in that position, were they in more comfortable surroundings. “Aye well, I’ve thought of the two of ye more often than not since meeting you, mo balach. To see you spread out beneath John while I tended myself would be a pretty sight to see in reality,” he mused as he ran his hand up and across Tom’s arm, gently gripping his shoulder. 

A shiver ran the length of Grey’s spine at the thought. He wrapped his arm tightly around Tom’s waist, pressing his hips against Tom’s backside. He kissed the soft spot behind Byrd’s ear. “Would you like that, Tom? To let me have you like that, while he watched? I promise I would be so careful with you, make it feel so good to have me inside you. God, I want you.”

Tom may have tried to speak, but for a long moment his words failed him, ending in a positively desperate whimper. "Yes," he gasped at last. With one hand he clung to John's arm wrapped around him, his blunt nails digging into taunt flesh. Tom turned his head to face John, a hairsbreadth apart. "I would like that. Very much."

John leaned forward, capturing Tom’s mouth with his own. He moved his lips, his tongue, to find his way through Tom’s lips to Tom’s tongue. Grey pulled away slightly, just so he could nibble at Tom’s lips because he knew how good that could feel and, God, he wanted this to feel good for him. Tom Byrd, for all he had done for John, for the kind of young man he was, he deserved to feel good. To feel as wanted as he was--and he _was_ wanted. “Help me, Jamie. Help me take his clothes off.” Grey ran a thumb over Tom’s bottom lip. “I want to see you,” he said to Tom. “All of you.”

“Aye,” Jamie managed, his voice hoarse in response to watching their kiss. He reached down and tugged Tom’s shirt up, sliding his hand under it against heated skin as he skimmed his hands up the man’s torso as far as the waistcoat would allow. He paused and waited for John’s arm to unwind from Tom’s waist so he could unbutton the restrictive garment, shoving it open and down Tom’s arms, hands stroking across slender shoulders and down lithe arms. Jamie bent down to press a kiss to Tom’s neck, just above the hollow of his collarbone as his hands deftly dropped to Tom’s thighs. “Stand up for me, mo balach.” he coaxed as he pressed another kiss to Tom’s shoulder, “I cannae strip ye bare for us like this.”

Tom stood, wordlessly, his fingers brushing the places Jamie had just kissed as if assuring himself that he himself was still real. He reached behind him for John, his fingers closing on the reassuring warmth of John's palm.

Grey squeezed his hand and gentled him with a stroking thumb. “I’m right here. I know this may feel overwhelming, but you’re safe with us. You know I’ll keep you safe.” He helped Tom out of his shirt, then slid his hand from the shoulder blades down to the dimples at the small of his back. “Has anyone ever told you how gorgeous you are, Tom?”

“Not in so many words, my lord,” Tom answered, leaning into John’s touch. He turned in Grey’s arms, their bare chests brushing and creating shockwaves of gooseflesh. “Shall I help you with your boots and breeches?”

Jamie took advantage of Tom’s turning around and knelt behind them, reaching down to undo the buckles of Tom’s boots so that he could tug them free. He was unashamed of his own nudity, the fire warming them as the wind rustled through the trees that sheltered them. 

Grey took the opportunity of having Tom so close to him to capture his mouth in a warm, wet kiss. When he pulled back, he spoke against his lips. “Please, Tom. Undress me.” It wouldn’t be the first time the young man helped Grey out of his clothes, but it would be the first time he’d done it with this manner of hot intent swirling around them all. 

The difference was subtle but no less noticeable in the new way Tom’s fingers lingered a little longer in one place. In the way he focused his attention on Grey’s face while his slender fingers worked open his flies. And the kiss that Tom pressed to Grey’s lips, open and hungry and far too brief was entirely new. Tom lowered himself to his knees just as he had for Jamie, but slower, peppering his chest and stomach with featherlight kisses from Grey’s collarbone to his waist.

Jamie pressed himself forward, bracing the smaller man between powerful thighs as he offered a bit of shelter to the man’s back. Jamie smirked up at John, the pair of them on their knees for the Lord. 

Grey slid a hand through Tom’s hair. The man would likely be bothered in the morning by just how disheveled their activities had left him. John would worry about that tomorrow. Tonight, he just wanted to touch and be touched. Looking at Tom’s lips, he brought a hand to his own prick. “Have you ever done this before? Taken a man into your mouth?”

Tom shook his head, his breath warm on Grey’s flesh. “No, but I want to. Only I’m not sure how to do it proper.”

Grey ran a thumb over Tom’s bottom lip and slipped it slightly inside. “Captain Fraser and I have enough experience between each other to help you through it. What do you say, Jamie? Would you like to give our Tom a demonstration?”

Jamie smirked and curled his arm around Tom's waist before nodding. "Aye, you ken I wilna let our poor Byrd try without help," he teased and then leaned in, teasing his lips against Tom's earlobe. "Watch me, lad," he rumbled softly then leaned forward and ran his tongue across the head of John's cock, licking it slowly in a broad stripe before closing his lips around the head. His cheeks hallowed slightly before he pulled back then pressed further down, swallowing around the length. 

Grey shuddered, his hand finding its way into Jamie’s soft, sweat-soaked curls. “See,” John said to Tom. “It’ll come naturally.” With great effort, as Jamie had a remarkably talented tongue, he shifted away and brought his prick to Tom’s lips. The boy looked precious like that, on his knees with big open eyes waiting so patiently for guidance. John ran the tip along Tom’s bottom lip, tracing a slick, white line over the swell of pink. “Would you open your mouth for me?”

Tom obeyed, parting those tantalizing lips. He laid one hand on Grey's hip, the other on Jamie's arm, staring up at John with earnest, lustful eyes.

“That’s a good boy, Tom,” Grey said. “You listen so well.” He slid himself into wet warmth, watching Tom tremble as he took the weight of a cock on his tongue. “Just watch your teeth and use your tongue and lips, just like Captain Fraser did.” 

Tom's fingers pressed tightly into Grey's hip at the praise and did as he was told. He closed his lips around John's prick, pushing his tongue up against the underside with a somewhat awkward enthusiasm. For a moment, he closed his eyes, breathing deeply through his nose. It was the look of a man savoring some rare delicacy and he swallowed, the motion caressing John's cock with his tongue.

“Jamie,” John gasped his name. “Look at him. Just _look._ ” He turned his attention to Jamie, focusing on the face of the man he’d wanted for so long. Grey was struck by a delicious, dirty idea. “Would you mind helping our little Byrd? Two is better than one, they say.” 

Jamie smiled and took John's hand, pressing a kiss to his wrist before he turned to mouth at the base of John's cock while Tom focused on the head of his prick. He let his mouth work around the length, teasing with his tongue and an edge of teeth. He wanted to hear John moan their names. He shifted and tilted his head to kiss Tom at the edge of his lips. Tugging the boy off of John for a moment, he pressed forward to give him a deep kiss, tongue chasing the taste of John in his mouth. Jamie shifted them a bit and then reached to tug John closer, letting the Lord press between their lips. 

John had never had this before and yet he didn’t know how he’d survived these years without it. Without these two good and beautiful men both servicing him with their mouths. He laid his hands on their heads, tugging their hair. One after the other Grey let their names fall from his lips. _Tom and Jamie. Jamie and Tom._ John’s knees felt weak and each lick, stroke and suck overwhelmed him. If they didn’t stop soon he would spill his seed on both of their faces. With a great deal of effort, Grey sank to his own knees. He kissed Jamie, then turned to Tom. Kissed him too. John pulled back, their lips smacking as he did, and leaned his forehead against Tom’s. “I want to give you what you want. The things you imagined all those times. So ask me, Tom, and I’ll give it to you.”

“What I want,” Tom mused, as if trying the words on for size. “Well, it’s as you said.” He paused, licking his lips before stammering on. “I want to know what… what it would feel like. If you were in... inside me.” He looked as if he were about to lose his nerve, and covered it by crashing his lips into John’s again. “I’ve seen you be fierce and...warrior-like. But I know you’re also very kind and gentle. And I want to know which it is when… when you bed a man.” Tom rushed through the last words, but to his credit kept his gaze steadily on Grey. 

“Well, Jamie,” John said. “You’ve had me before. Would you like to give Tom an idea of what I’m like before I show him myself?”

Jamie chuckled and drew Tom close. He quickly pressed the boy into the ground and dragged his pants off, pleased to see he was equally affected as he and Grey were. He loomed over the slight man, kissing and nipping up his chest to his neck before shoving his arms under the boy’s body and lifting the man into his arms. He rocked back upright, searching for Tom’s lips to steal another kiss as he stood, supporting the slighter man in his arms as he returned to sit on the boulder. He rocked their bodies together, Tom spread wide across his lap. He plundered the boy’s mouth with his own as his fingers teased up the cleft of his ass. Teasing, circling, gently pressing against his opening before breaking their kiss to smirk at John. “I’ll need that oil,” he guided his lover. At this position, he could prepare and hold the wee Byrd while John took him from behind. 

Grey stood there, mouth gaping open. Watching Jamie like that with Tom nearly made him faint. John ran hands down Tom’s back, tracing over the ridges of his spine. He just couldn’t get enough of that. Couldn’t wait until Tom was ready and slick enough for John to sink inside him. Until he could teach the boy precisely what sort of lover he was. 

Tom let out a whimper, clinging to Jamie for dear life. He’d given a little start when Jamie’s fingers first brushed his entrance, gasped and shuddered at the sensation of their cocks sliding against each other. “Oh God, yes, I want it,” he said into the bend of Jamie’s neck. Tom dragged his teeth over the flesh there, not precisely biting, but mouthing at Jamie’s skin.

Jamie grunted as he was handed the oil and he arched his neck under Tom’s mouth. The hint of teeth sent shivers down his back as he uncapped the oil and carefully coated his fingers. He chuckled at the little whimper the boy gifted him with. “Are ye watching him, John?” He met his lover’s eyes and his lips quirked as he teased his slick finger against Tom’s hole then gently pushed in, breaching him carefully. 

“Oh Dear God,” John said. He was watching. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from the sight of Jamie’s big finger disappearing inside Tom’s body. “Tell me, Tom. Please. How does it feel?”

Tom squirmed but only at first, his breath hitching in his throat. "Slippery," he whimpered. "Different, but...good." He gave Jamie's earlobe a nip, then sucked it into his mouth. 

“Ye will tell me if it hurts, mo balach… I wilna be the cause of pain for ye,” Jamie insisted to Tom as he gently pulled his finger nearly free and pressed back in again. His own tone was shaky and his cock was taut against his belly between them and he bent carefully to press another kiss to Tom’s neck, nipping lightly in return. He glanced up at John and smirked against pale skin. “I’m going to open him up while you watch John, and ye aren’t allowed to touch yer cock while I do it. I’m going to get him nice and open for you then I’m going to hold our wee Byrd in my arms while you fuck him nice and slow.” 

“Jamie.” John shivered. He reached for himself instinctively but stopped. When Jamie took on the command of his true lineage as a laird, Grey followed as easily as any good subject would. He was achingly hard, dripping enough there was likely a puddle between his feet. He wouldn’t touch though, not until he was given permission. 

Tom trembled against Jamie, his twitching hips sent his cock sliding between them in a stutter. "It feels good, captain. Doesn't hurt. I promise, I'll tell you if it does."

Jamie hummed in satisfaction and pressed as deep as he could before kissing the boy’s cheek, “being so good for me, balach breagha… feel so good around my finger, Tom.” His words came in a deep rumbling tone, before he pulled his finger free and carefully pressed two into him, slowly stretching him open. His tone darkened just enough and his other hand trailed up Tom’s back to fist gently in his hair and pull him back so he could see Jamie’s face. “Don’t rock against me, balach breagha, you’ll wait until John is in ye before ye spill yerself,” he ordered. 

With a pitiable whine and obvious effort, Tom stilled himself. "Y-yes, sir." He gasped and buried his face against Jamie's throat. "It's--ah--I feel so full. Please, captain. I can't...I can't keep still."

“Shh,” Grey whispered, running the backs of his fingers over his ear and down his neck, damp from sweat. He laid a soft kiss to Tom’s head. “It will be okay.” He caught Jamie’s attention with a touch of his free hand. “Let me, please. If you think he’s ready. I can tell he needs this. I need it.”

Jamie scissored his fingers and frowned a bit in consideration, “two wilna be quite enough, slick yer cock for him,” he guided as he pressed a third in, the other hand sliding back down from Tom’s hair to hold his back. “Dinna fash yerself, wee one, John’s about to take ye,” he soothed as he used his fingers to stretch Tom quickly then pulled them free and gripped John’s hip to drag him close. “Now, John.”

Grey steadied himself, then took his prick in hand, so he could properly aim. He kissed Tom on the ear. “It may feel overwhelming at first, but it will be fine.” With that, he pressed inside, knees buckling, from the intense tight heat. He hadn’t had the opportunity to be the first for too many men, but he was glad he got to be the first for Tom. 

"Oh, my lord," Tom moaned. It was a prayer, but not to God. He bit at Jamie's shoulder to keep from screaming. "It's too much," he whined. "But please, don't stop." Tom trembled, his fingers digging hard into the flesh of Jamie's back.

Jamie met John’s eyes, the blue dark and stormy with reined desire. He released John’s hip to reach between them and gently stroked Tom’s flagging erection, bringing pleasure as John carefully pressed further into him. “Relax, mo balach. We have ye. Just feel it,” he guided as he pressed a kiss to the boy’s neck. “Ye should see our Laird, flushed and tense, trying not to ruin ye like he wants. He’s trembling, can ye feel him?” 

Tom nodded, gasping as he bent his head to watch Jamie stroke him. "I feel it. You're holding back, my lord." He found John's hand on his hip and twined his fingers between John's, his palm on the back of John's hand. "You could never hurt your Tom." Tom slid his other hand between himself and Jamie, wrapping his fingers around the Scot's prick. He fell into Jamie's rhythm. "Will you kiss me again, captain? You taste like him."

Jamie groaned softly and pressed forward eagerly, capturing Tom’s lips with his own, tongue chasing out to taste the boy in his arms holding him tight as he did. He nipped at Tom’s lips and glanced up to meet John’s eyes. The command hidden in that stare was clear. _Move._

No matter that John outranked Jamie in every way. Lord John did not outrank him here, not when they were like this. Jamie said move. He moved. Grey tightened his grip on Tom’s thin hips and thrust into him. He bit down on his shoulder and searched out a rhythm. He felt somehow, here in this dark wood, as he fucked this young man for the first time, that he could be certain what the great composers must have felt as they drafted their symphonies. Once this was all over, he’d have a good laugh at himself for the melodrama, but for now, when he was moving inside Tom, he wouldn’t question it. 

“God,” Tom cried out, his hand tightening convulsively around Jamie’s cock. He released John’s hand, twisting his fingers into his lord’s hair instead. “That’s more like it, my lord,” he breathed, his lips colliding with John’s. The kiss was awkward and unsteady. “I said as I wanted to see how you really are--ah--and I meant it.”

Grey bit Tom’s ear and growled low before saying, “Oh, you want to see how I really am?” He lifted his gaze to Jamie. “What do you think?” He pulled out before pushing himself back in deep. “Do you think I should show him, Fraser? Exactly.” He pulled almost all the way out before sinking back in. “Just.” Again. “What.” Again. “I am _truly.”_ Grey held a heavy hand at the base of Tom’s pretty neck. “Like in bed?”

Jamie smirked up at John and decided to have a bit of fun, “weel, you wilna expect the boy to see ye flush on yer back arched up and moaning for his cock I expect, but the other side ye should with certainty.” 

“Please,” Tom begged, moaning. “Please, my lord, show me. I need to know.”

Grey would get his payback for Jamie’s comment later, but right now, he had a beautiful young man wrapped around him and he deserved to be served properly. He grunted as he pushed into Tom, sliding a hand around to touch his cock, to feel its strained heat in his hand. Pinning Tom tight against Jamie, John moved his touch in time with his rutting hips. He grunted, growled, _snarled,_ breathing a concoction of dirty words into the air around all three of them. 

Tom held tight to Jamie, his anchor to reality. He might have tried to speak but only a wordless cry passed his lips. He had both arms wrapped around Jamie’s back, blunt fingernails digging into his flesh.

“That’s it Chitty, I’ve got ye and wilna let ye go. Ye are so beautiful for us, Tom. Going to spend yerself for us, are ye close mo balach?” Jamie’s voice was low and rough with arousal.

“I am,” Tom whined. “I’m so close, please, my lord, caption, I can’t--” He let loose a wordless cry, spilling between him and Jamie, his body trembling, biting the flesh of Jamie’s shoulder.

“There you go, little Byrd,” John said, finding himself using Jamie’s pet name for the man again. “You did so well.” He slowed, but stayed inside him, drawing a line of kisses up his neck to his jawline, petting his hair. _Chitty,_ Jamie had called him. _Quite right._ Their little Byrd and their little kitten. 

“So good for us,” Jamie crooned softly, his own cock twitching between them from being coated in Tom’s seed and from the teeth that had sunk deep into his shoulder. He groaned softly and stroked Tom’s back between him and John, kissing his hair. He was desperate to find his own release but knew it would be a moment longer so he pushed it aside. 

Tom collapsed against Jamie, chest heaving with the effort of catching his breath. He looked from John, who was holding back again, to Jamie, who looked like some wild cat. All tightly coiled energy ready to attack. “The captain said as there’s another side of you, my lord. Can I watch and see it?”

John swallowed, attention turning to Jamie. Would he let Tom see him like that? He’d never let anyone see him like that other than the men who were having him at the time. But this was Jamie and this was Tom, and he trusted both of them. He nodded. “Yes, yes I will. If Jamie wants me.”

Jamie laughed lowly and the sound held the edge of danger in it. “Step back a bit, Major,” he guided and stood, supporting Tom as he walked toward the bedrolls and laid him down on it. He knelt there and glanced back over his shoulder to meet John’s eyes, “Come here a ghràdhaich,” he ordered softly. He wanted John close enough so he could place him down next to Tom.

Grey was a good soldier. He knew how to follow orders, so he did. He walked over to Jamie and looked into his eyes as he sank down to his level. “Take what you need from me, Fraser. You know that I’m glad to give it.”

Jamie dragged John close, kissing him deeply in response. He had yearned for this, to feel John flush against his body. He had been dreaming of holding the man close the entire time that they had wee Byrd between them. He turned to cradle John against the bedroll next to Tom, kissing him hungrily as his hands started to trail down John’s sides. His hand reached to stroke John, as he tugged the man closer. His hands were quick to search out the oil and stretch John open. Curses fell thickly around them as he stretched John out and kissed his calf when he threw it up over his shoulder. “Aye, just like that, John,” he praised when he finally sank into the hot, tight heat of his lover, “so perfect for me, Laird.” 

Grey gave into it, just let himself indulge in the decadence that was being split open on Jamie Fraser’s cock. They were deep enough into the woods that John didn’t hold back on the sounds he made, didn’t bite back the moans he often swallowed. He let them escape freely through his lips so Jamie could know just how deeply, irrevocably affected he was by the deep connection of their bodies. 

Tom rolled onto his side, pressed close to the both of them. He stroked John’s hair with one hand. “Such a beautiful sight, my lord. I think I could watch the captain take you like this everyday.” He leaned close, licking and nipping at John’s ear.

Jamie’s lips split in a grin as he watched Tom tend to John, his hand dropping to stroke John’s cock urgently. He could feel himself tipping ever closer to the edge and wanted to take John with him. “I wilna argue with the wee chitty if he wants to see you on my cock every day, John.”

Grey was so overwhelmed by the pleasure surging through him that he only barely registered what Tom and Jamie were talking about. He thought at this moment it didn’t really matter. All that mattered was chasing down that growing heat in his belly until he caught those burning embers. “Jamie!” he shouted. “Oh God, Jamie. Don’t stop. Please. _Please._ ” 

Jamie’s expression softened and he dropped John’s legs from his shoulders so he could lean over and kiss John deeply, hips still set in their quick rhythm, “I wilna stop John. I’m right here, Major. Are ye close for me, going to spend yerself on my stomach? I want to see ye, John,” he coaxed the man. His hand moved quickly over John’s length, twisting when he got to the head for extra stimulus. “Cum for me, John,” he ordered. 

“Shit,” Grey cried. “Shit, yes. I’m so close. So close. Jamie!” And it hit him all at once, the glorious rush through his body, as he came between them. Gasping, his head fell back on the ground and he realized then how hard he’d been clinging to Jamie’s arms. The poor man would likely have bruises come the morning. 

Jamie snarled as he released, hips snapping forward as John tightened around him and his eyes closed in bliss. He relished in the too tight, too hot heat on his sensitive cock before carefully pulling free of John and shifting to collapse on his other side, relaxing next to the two beautiful boys. 

Tom turned John to face him with a hand on his cheek, kissing him deeply. “I think I can find it in my heart to forgive you for the suit, my lord.”

**Author's Note:**

> Cast  
> Lord John Grey - iihappydaysii  
> Jamie Fraser - Levisqueaks  
> Tom Byrd - MistressPandora


End file.
